Nothing is Impossible
by BuRping GodDess
Summary: Watari's sex-changing potion worked on someone. BUT WHO IS IT?? Very funny, lots of TxH fluff.
1. LATE!

  
Hi!! This is my first fic. I promise lots of humour and will upload regularly if I get lots of review. I support TxH, but am open to TxT _[waiiii!! tatsumiiiiii!!! - i insist you leave this as debt for me helping you convert this to html! -SnoOza]_ also. Accept all kinds of criticism and even flames, so desperate am I for reviews… well, here goes..   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei obviously, so don't sue me.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hisoka…"   
  
The young boy stirred on his bed, trying to shut out the soft insistent voice that kept intruding on his dreams.   
  
"Hisoka! Wake up!"   
  
The voice seemed so familiar, but the young boy just couldn't place it. The more he tried to place it, the more it slipped away from his level of conscious recall. He remembered a pair of violet eyes, depthless eyes that contained pain and had endured countless sorrows. He sensed that there was something he needed to do, that there was a note of urgency in the voice that kept on calling him, coaxing him to wake up.   
  
Blinking open heavy-lidded eyes, Hisoka Kurosaki, currently sixteen and forever sixteen, squinted against the bright morning sunlight that streamed in through his windows.   
  
"Good morning!" a voice as bright as the sunlight and irritatingly cheerful said proudly. The owner of the voice bounced up and down energetically on his bed, amethyst eyes sparkling merrily.   
  
"Get off my bed," Hisoka said grumpily, trying to stop his overly energetic partner, Tsuzuki Asato, from ruining his bed completely. "What do you think you are doing?"   
  
"It's Monday and we're going to be late for work. Look." The twenty-six year-old who looked eighteen, held up the alarm clock. Hisoka glanced at the clock.   
  
"What! Its nine o' clock already!? Oh no, Konoe said that there was a meeting at nine thirty!" Hisoka shot out of bed, properly awake.   
  
"Yup! That's why I said we were going to be late, see. Better hurry!" Tsuzuki beamed enthusiastically and flounced out of the room.   
  
"Baka,' Hisoka muttered to himself. _How can he be so cheerful about being late? He acts so much like a kid despite being older than me. Sometimes, I feel like the older one_, Hisoka thought to himself as he rushed around the room trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. Running a brush through his blond curls, he checked his reflection in the mirror. Emerald eyes stared back at him.   
  
Changed, Hisoka ran out of the room, down to the kitchen, where Tsuzuki was predictably found, stuffing his face with some leftover chocolate cake. Hearing footsteps, Tsuzuki looked up guiltily.   
  
" Hi! Hisoka, want some?" he grinned, showing a mouth full of chocolate cake. "No!" Hisoka yelled. "Can you stop stuffing your face?! We're going to be late, you baka!" half-shouting and half-dragging his partner out of the door.   
  
Walking out onto the street, Hisoka setting a brisk pace, Tsuzuki still whining about his unfinished breakfast. Hisoka strode on, turning a deaf ear to Tsuzuki's pleas to slow down, when suddenly, Tsuzuki just shut up. Startled at the abrupt absence of noise, he turned around to find…nothing. No Tsuzuki, just nothing.   
  
Heart pounding in his ears, Hisoka looked around worriedly. Still no Tsuzuki. Shit. Cursing himself for his carelessness, Hisoka backtracked down the street, only to find……………   
  
Tsuzuki standing outside a bakery drooling, with his face pressed against the window. Exasperated, Hisoka stomped up to Tsuzuki and began to drag him away. Tsuzuki turned around to look at him, lilac eyes filling up with tears. "Please? Just one piece? The cakes here are famous." Glimmering eyes stared at Hisoka pleadingly.   
  
Hisoka sighed. _I hate it when he does that_. Resigned to his fate, Hisoka felt himself cave in. "Fine. Whatever."   
  
___________________________________________________________________   
One hour later…in Enma Cho.   
  
  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka burst into the room. "Sorry we're late" Tsuzuki sang out, holding a bag of cakes in each hand. "Look, I bought cakes for everyone."   
  
Tatsumi _[TATSUMII!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps*]_ Seiichiro, long-time secretary of Enma Cho's Shokan division, and long suffering friend of Tsuzuki, paused in the middle of his explanation and glared at Tsuzuki. Looking like a whipped puppy, Tsuzuki tried the teary eyed trick again. " Sorrrryyy…" he whined. " I won't do it again." Blink. Blink.   
  
Tatsumi's face softened for 1 second. "Just sit down" he growled. Tsuzuki grinned happily and plonked into a nearby chair. Hisoka slunk into the room behind Tsuzuki and sat in an empty chair beside him, not talking to anyone, while the other occupants snickered at Tatsumi's soft spot for Tsuzuki.   
  
Tatsumi glared around the room, silencing the snickers, although there were still some smirks, before proceeding with the briefing. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted *Glare at Tsuzuki, who whimpers and sinks lower in his chair* , there has been a series of strange occurrences happening throughout the country, with the majority concentrated in the 2nd division, Kyushu, whom Tsuzuki and Hisoka are in charge of. However, since this case is rather big, they will be assisted by both me and Watari. Is this clear? Tsuzuki?"   
  
Tsuzuki nodded his head emphatically. "Hisoka? What about you? Hisoka? Hisoka?"   
  
Tatsumi's words fell on deaf ears as Hisoka had already fallen into deep slumber. Tsuzuki glanced worriedly at his partner. _Maybe I should have let him sleep in. I know he hasn't been sleeping well lately because of dreams, or more accurately, nightmares. The kid may not want to let me know, but I can still tell. Sheesh. It may be hard for him to confide in people, but he could tell me. I am his partner. I swear, if his dreams have anything to do with THAT man, I'll rip that bastard apart the next time I see him_. Tsuzuki shuddered at the thought of 'that man', (whom if you haven't already guessed, refers to Muraki) _I refuse to dwell on thoughts of that disgusting pervert. That way leads to a very bad mental place, full of madness and insanity_.   
  
"Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki!" Staring off into space, Tsuzuki came back down into Meifu. He blinked his eyes, staring back at him were five pairs of worried eyes (yes, even Terazuma was worried), well, six if you count 003. Hisoka luckily, was still asleep and could not sense his partner's troubled emotions. "Tsuzuki? Are you OK?"   
  
"Yeah, fine. Just thinking about something" he replied, plastering a smile on his face and proceeding to shake Hisoka.   
  
"Humph. He was probably thinking of cake or something," Terazuma muttered, getting whacked on the head by his partner Wakaba.   
  
"Cake!? Where?!" Tsuzuki looked around wildly.   
  
"What…Ow…stop shaking me…" the young boy muttered in his sleep. Hisoka struggled through the darkness, striving to reach the familiar voices somewhere above him. He felt a hand shaking him roughly by the shoulder. Through the contact, he felt a mix of emotions, worry, concern and protectiveness, perhaps more than he was comfortable with, but as it was Tsuzuki, it was okay. Through the tangle of emotions, he also felt a fragment of another unidentifiable emotion, but was unable to place it. Feeling uncomfortable at the invasion of his partner's privacy, he broke off the contact and sat up.   
  
The eyes that met his were filled with concern, hidden behind a mask of forced cheerfulness that fooled no one. "Yo, Sleeping beauty awakes" Tsuzuki joked.   
  
"Maybe you should go home and rest," Konoe suggested. "Right, rest up, because you have to start working on the case tomorrow. Today is strictly for information gathering only'" Tatsumi added. "At least with me along, I'll be able to minimise the property damages. OK, you're dismissed."   
  
"Lunch time! Food Food Food Food Food Food!" Tsuzuki chanted, hopping around like a mad kangaroo. " Hisoka you better go home and rest. I'llbringsomethingbackfor youBye……." He said in a rush, before disappearing in a flash, leaving behind trails of dust.   
  
Hisoka sighed. He'll never change. And headed back to the apartment hoping for some restful sleep.   
  
**~tbc~**   
  
  
  
End of chapter 1. Please review. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!   
  
I promise more hilarious happenings in the next chapter. Something strange (and funny) happens to Hisoka. Guess what? The more reviews, the faster I'll upload.   
  



	2. Surprise! Guess who?

brI'm so glad people actually reviewed. Many thanks. Since I'm in such a generous mood, I'll also thank dear SnoOza, who made three-quarters of my fic italicised while converting it to html. [talk some more and i'll italicise the whole fic - SnoOza] I was thinking about a Watari and Tatsumi pairing i[NO NO NO NO NO!!!!]/i as well maybe? Review and tell me what you think.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
br  
  
The next day was yet another bright sunny morning in Meifu. Hisoka lounged in the library, flipping through a book, enjoying the peace and quiet, interrupted only by the occasional hustle and bustle of the GuShoShin brothers. Hisoka savoured his solitude, knowing that it wouldn't last.   
  
br  
  
Predictably, Tsuzuki burst into the library. "Hey, Hisoka. Been looking everywhere for you. Tatsumi wants to give us another briefing…" was all Tsuzuki would say before being kicked out the library. "And that's for what you did to the library the last time!" the brothers said simultaneously, while glaring after the young man.   
  
br  
  
The loud noise of Tsuzuki and the GuShoShin brothers arguing, combined with an already restless night, left the seriously sleep-deprived Hisoka feeling rather pissed off.   
  
br  
  
"Today couldn't get any worse," he muttered to himself. As soon as he said that, he felt a chill run down his spine and an unshakable sense of foreboding filled him. Unfortunately, it seemed that Hisoka had indeed spoken too soon. (We all knew this was coming)   
  
br  
  
True enough, two very familiar voices were soon to be heard down the corridor.   
  
br  
  
"Tsuzuki-chaaaannnnn…Soka—chaannn…Where are youuuu?" Both the shrillness of the squeals and the knowledge of whom those voices belonged to made Hisoka wince.   
  
br  
  
Footsteps sounded down the corridor and the owners of the voices were soon revealed as two young women. Torii Saya and Fukiya Yuma, in charge of the ninth division, Hokkaido. On entering the library, they immediately latched themselves onto Hisoka.   
  
br  
  
"Soka-chaaannn….you look as cute as ever!!!" they screeched, pinching his cheeks. Tsuzuki watched on in amusement as the two girls continue to manhandle poor Hisoka who looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. After a while, Tsuzuki decided to step in and rescue the wildly squirming Hisoka.   
  
br  
  
"What, no greeting for me?" he whined, pouting and putting on his most pitiable face, which worked like a charm on the girls, who immediately forgot about Hisoka and rushed to give Tsuzuki a hug. Hisoka shot Tsuzuki a grateful look and the crazed look in his eyes dimmed down a little, but only a little.   
  
br  
  
"Guess what? We came down especially just to bring you two presents. Here Tsuzuki, your favourite chocolates." Tsuzuki accepted the chocolates with sparkling eyes, showing that he had already gone gaga over the sweets.   
  
br  
  
"And…this was bought specially for Soka-chan," Yuma said, holding up something. Hisoka took one look at the object and blanched, face turning puke-green. Oblivious to Hisoka's less than enthusiastic reaction, Yuma continued "We know that you don't really like lace and frills, so we got you something much simpler, but much more sexier" she said suggestively, joining Saya in giggling evilly, while holding up the object, which turned out to be a dress (in case you haven't already guessed). A mini dress to be precise, black because the colour suits Hisoka and with an obscenely short hem. (Hee Hee)   
  
br  
  
Hisoka looked frantically at Tsuzuki for help, but the older man was lost in his own world with the box of chocolates. The GuShoShin brothers were studiously ignoring the scene. Seeing no chance of aid from any direction, Hisoka did the only thing left to him. He turned and fled the room, screaming "No chance in hell will I ever wear that thing, keep it away from me...aaahhhhh!!!", with the two zealous girls in pursuit.   
  
br  
  
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
br  
  
In another part of the building………….Watari's lab   
  
br  
  
Gloved fingers held up the pipette as the final drop of the chemical fell into the beaker. Eager eyes watched the beaker's contents carefully, waiting for some sort of reaction. Albeit a little late, the much-awaited-for reaction finally occurred, changing the acid green solution to orange, and causing a small ring of smoke to rise up from the solution.   
  
br  
  
Watari Yutaka, shinigami in charge of the sixth division as well the all around medic for Enma Cho, also known as the residential mad scientist, stared at the beaker expectantly, but as no reaction was forthcoming, his face fell.   
  
br  
  
"That's all I get?!?" he moaned. "Five hours worth of experiments and all I get is a bloody colour change and a bit of smoke?!?" 003 cooed sympathetically.   
  
br  
  
Looking at the beakerful of solution dubiously, Watari mused to himself. "Probably another failure, but just to make sure, I needed to try it on someone. The question is, who will be the lucky fella?" iI'll just let chance decide/i, Watari thought to himself as he set about cleaning up, keeping one expectant eye on the door and waiting for the first person to step through it.   
  
br  
  
Author's note: So peeps, was the chapter funny enough? If not, the next one will be. I'm sure u r all wondering who will be the first person to step in the door. The truth is, I can't decide, so I decided to let you people vote. It could be Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, or heck, even Terazuma. Just review and vote for your favourite character, okay? Thanks.   
  
br 


	3. Sucker!

Oh man! I'm so sorry about all the thingies, I don't know where they came from. This is all _not_ SnoOza's fault. Blame notepad. So anyway, in this chapter we all get to find out who turns into a girl……Yaaaaaayyyyyyyy!!!!!! From the reviews, it should be obvious. Read and Enjoy! Oh and sorry about the late upload, wanted to get enough votes. Pls R & R!!   
  


* * *

  
  
Hisoka crashed through the doorway, panting loudly and looking around for any signs of further pursuit. There didn't seem to be any. The fatigued boy blew out a sigh of relief and staggered over to where the curious Watari was standing fiddling with one of his mechanical contraptions. Huffing and puffing, Hisoka managed to get out a few words.   
  
"Saya and Yuma," were all he needed to explain his current situation. The blonde nodded sympathetically in understanding.   
  
"Poor bon." His eyes lighted up as he thought of something. "Are you thirsty, bon? I have orange juice, want some?"   
  
Luckily for Watari, the poor boy was exhausted from his ordeal and thus was not thinking clearly, or else the kid would have rather died of thirst than drink something that Watari had offered to him.   
  
"Sure, thanks," Hisoka replied, thus unknowingly writing his own death sentence. Watari took the glass of orange liquid and paced it in front of the panting boy, who drained it in one gulp.   
  
"This orange juice tastes weird."   
  
"Heh heh," Watari laughed nervously, 'Uhh…..you see, its made from genetically modified oranges". He gestured at a carton (with the cover obscured) sitting somewhere on his table. "Supposed to be more nutritious….contain more vitamin C… ….blah blah..cost me 2000 more yen than normal orange juice…" Watari rambled on nervously, eyeing the youth for any change.   
  
"Oh. Anyway, I have to go, thanks for the orange juice, bye." Hisoka mumbled before leaving the lab. Watari's eyes followed the unsuspecting youth out of the door.   
  
"Oh well, since there was no change, I guess it was another dud," he sighed disappointedly and went back to his tinkering.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hisoka found Tsuzuki where he'd left him, in the library.   
  
"Are they gone?" he asked, looking around suspiciously.   
  
"Yup! They left sometime ago but asked me to pass you your present," Tsuzuki mumbled, through his mouthful of chocolates, pointing at the offending piece of garment. "Are you going to wear it?", he asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.   
  
His reply was an emphatic NO. "Why not?" He continued to pester. "I think you'll look really good in it."   
  
Hisoka blushed bright red, before giving himself to tight mental slaps. _What the hell am I thinking about?_   
  
"Er, we'd best get started on the case," he said, avoiding looking at the offending dress, before realising that he had slept through the briefing. Tsuzuki sobered up immediately. "There have been many instances of children missing, and their souls aren't turning up at Earl's castle. The earl has been having a hard time coping…." He trailed off, took a deep breath and swallowed before continuing. " The thing is, the children's bodies are never found, at least not whole, and Tatsumi thinks that its either the work of an old and powerful demon which is not likely, or... or..."   
  
"Or what?" Hisoka said sharply.   
  
"Or a psychopath with high level powers…" Tsuzuki trailed off.   
  
Like Muraki, Hisoka finished silently, feeling slightly queasy. "Tatsumi says he's busy with the budgets and --interrupted by loud BANG coming from the direction of Watari's lab—and I don't think that Watari's free either." Tsuzuki finished.   
  
"So we'll just walk around and look out for anything suspicious," Hisoka suggested.   
  
"Right. Can you stop by for a snack while we're at it?" Tsuzuki begged.   
  
The two men left the building, the shorter one pulling the ear of the taller one and receiving a lot of weird looks from the other workers.   
  
  
  
  
  
After a whole day's work of uselessly wandering around, the two shinigami still had nothing to show for their efforts. As it was getting late, they decided to call it a day and headed the apartment that they were using temporarily. Upon stepping into the place, Tsuzuki promptly said " I'll cook dinner for us."   
  
"Err, no thanks, I'm not feeling very hungry. I'll just go to bed, Hisoka said hastily, as his stomach had already been feeling none too steady in the past few hours. The prospect of dealing with food cooked by Tsuzuki who couldn't boil water to save his life, just didn't appeal to him.   
  
"Okay, more for me then," Tsuzuki chirped cheerfully.   
  
  
Later that night…   
  
  
Hisoka found himself tossing and turning the entire night, not because of dreams, but because his stomach felt as if there were a whole bunch of shikigami waging war in there.   
  
And I didn't even eat much today, just breakfast and that couple of cakes that Tsuzuki forced me to eat, and there was that cup of WEIRD tasting orange juice from Watari's lab. Oh no..   
  
How could he have been so careless, to drink something that WATARI had offered him. Now that he thought about it, that cup of so-called orange juice must be responsible for the current situation he was in now. Who knows what that stuff really was? He was willing to bet it was definitely NOT orange juice.   
  
This had better be all the side effects, considering that I'm already dead, whatever was in that cup shouldn't kill me, Hisoka thought, and resigned himself to a long night, fingers itching to kill that idiot scientist.   
  



	4. Realizations

Sorry about the late update!! Been swamped with a lot of stuff. Oh well, better late than never. So enjoy, and please don't forget to review. 

Hisoka gets a serious shock! A little OOCness, but only a little.

Hisoka woke up in the morning feeling rather strange. After an entire night's worth of tossing and turning, he had finally managed to achieve some semblance of sleep in the wee hours of the morning. So, obviously, he was not in a very good mood. Sitting in his bed and trying to figure out why he was feeling so weird, Hisoka felt SOMETHING bounce on his chest.

He looked down.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

The scream resonated throughout the apartment and could probably have been heard in the entire Meifu.

*In Enma Cho, Tatsumi _(my ♥!!)_ looked up from a stack of bills he was trying to clear. "Did you hear something?" he asked Chief Konoe, who just shook his head dumbly.

"Funny, I thought I just heard someone who sounded like Hisoka scream. Hmph.", he pushed up his glasses and returned to the bills*

Hisoka stopped screaming. _This is just a dream, its. Just. A. Bloody. Dream_, he chanted to himself. _Watari's potion must be making me hallucinate or something. When I look down, those things will be gone._

Taking a deep breath, he looked down.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" (Déjà vu, anyone?) This scream was definitely louder and hit all the high notes. In the midst of all the screaming, Hisoka thought of something and shut up abruptly_. Considering that I have been screaming at the top of my lungs of the past fifteen minutes or so, how come Tsuzuki hasn't appeared yet?_

His next thought was, _I wonder what Tsuzuki would think of all this_, which resulted in him blushing uncontrollably for no reason at all. _What am I thinking?!_, he shouted at himself, before giving his traitorous mind a tight slap, and himself a real one, which hurt like hell, just to make sure that this wasn't some sick fantasy conjured up by some sick-minded person.

Then he left the room to look for Tsuzuki.

Peering around the kitchen door, Hisoka made a startling discovery, that………………… the kitchen was EMPTY. The greedy pig, also known as Tsuzuki Asato, was nowhere in sight. The teen quickly searched the entire house, with the same result. Zip. Nada. Zero. Nil.

Hisoka begin to panic.

_Oh my god! What if something happened to him? Maybe he got kidnapped. Or maybe Muraki got him and is currently TOTURING him._ Images of the things that Muraki was all too happy to do to Tsuzuki flashed through his mind. _I will not jump to conclusions. I am not jumping to conclusions. I am not jumping toaaahhhhh…I am jumping to conclusions._

(Can't u just imagine a swirly eyed Hisoka right about now.)

Hisoka then proceeded to rush around the apartment in a very panicked manner, tearing out his (or is it her) hair. In the midst of tearing crazily around the house, Hisoka spotted a small slip of paper on his (it should be her) bedside table, which he had missed in his earlier frenzy. 

He came to a sudden stop. _Maybe it's a ransom note_.

Various thoughts ran through his head as he stared at then innocent looking piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

( I'm tempted to leave this hanging…)

All was explained. Well, not all. Like how he had ended up as a she. But Tsuzuki's absence was most definitely explained by the words " ** There's a new bakeshop opening in town!!!!!! I'm going to see!!!! See you at work!!!!!**" scrawled clumsily on the ratty looking piece of paper.

_He needs to improve on his handwriting_, Hisoka mused, looking at the illegible wording. _And does he have to use so many exclamation marks?_, before snapping back to his present and bigger problem. '_Was I actually acting hysterical just now?_', having gone from the insane frenzy to an almost unnatural calm in just a few seconds.

Still in his deadly calm state, Hisoka considered his predicament. 'First, Watari's strange tasting orange juice, and now, sudden mood swings, plus, my voice suddenly becoming so high, and not to mention these two things,' looking down for the third time.

He paused. Blinked.

Then he freaked out.

" I've…I've… I've become a GIRL?!?" More screaming ensued, before the exhausted teen sat down on his bed, still in a state of shock. _ Calm down. Since Watari made the cursed drink, he's bound to have an antidote. And if he doesn't_? a nasty part of his brain asked. _Then he'd better be able to make one_. Hisoka shot back at it, not wanting to think about the consequences.

_Now the only thing I have to do is to hide the ahem changes before anyone notices, especially Tsuzuki_, Hisoka futilely tried to stop the redness from creeping up his neck, and finished the thought, _until I can find that Watari and clear this up with him'_

Somehow he had a premonition things were not going to be so easy.

~

Author's note: So what do you people think? Next chapter should be pretty interesting ne? I'm actually done with it already. I'll prob post it up a week or two later. In the meantime, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
